Avery and The after Life
by LeStrange and Quinzel
Summary: I died. End of story, right? Wrong. Because lucky me, I get an afterlife. Did I mention it was in another dimension? Well guess what, it is. And not just any dimension, no, one where ninja reign supreme and I'm expected to be one of them. Oh yeah, this dimension is also a television show I've been watching since I was nine. Fun right? Looks like we'll just have to wait and see.
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired by several other stories to write this. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Naruto, only Ava/Aya. **

You know all those stories about a light at the end of tunnel? Oh who am I kidding, of course you do, everyone does. Well there's this other thing, a theory I once read in a theology text book, this theory states that the light at the end of the tunnel is actually the birth canal opening up on your new life as you are reborn, and that miscarriages are the result of near death experiences.

As one who has died, I can now confirm that that theory it true. Now, it is assumable that once you are reborn the shock of it and the underdeveloped brain of the body you then possess erases all previous memories you had, only to be called back in dreams and phobias, which is why some so irrational phobias exist, and why you feel déjà vu sometimes for no actual reason.

If that second theory is correct, then something went wrong with my death, because when the light faded enough for me to actual see upon my second(or third, or fourth, or twelfth) birth I was thinking, taking in the sights, and wondering where in the ever loving hell had my clothes gone.

Now, bit of background while my newly attained body is checked over by doctors in weird outfits yes? Yes.

I suppose you're expecting a sob story that one would normally find in the protagonist of a story, and before someone gets on me, protagonist just means the one whose perspective the story is told from. My life was good, normal, nothing special at all, none of this 'I'm not like other girls' nonsense I've seen so many times. Because to be honest? I'm exactly like thousands of other girls in the world you might find. My parents loved each other, my father was a maintenance mechanic for a company that builds microchips, my mother stayed at home. My Brother-in-law was in the navy, and my sister watched my nieces. My other sister was a brat that spent all her time in her room, shouting at people on her xbox. And I was the kid that read and failed tests. So yeah, normal.

Even my death was normal. Car crash, sad isn't it? Drunk driver too. You know you'd think dying in White Chapel I would at least get a death someone might remember, not that I'd like to be a modern day Mary Kelly. Skinned to the bone doesn't sound fun to me.

"Aya," I Looked up when I was handed to a woman who was red in the face and coated in sweat, watching her smile through damp bangs and tired eyes at my infant self. Aya, was that my name now? Well I suppose it wasn't too bad, actually it was very strange, considering my real name, or the one I thought of as real at the time, was Avery, though my mates called me Ava.

I heard someone else say something in a language I didn't quite understand, though it sounded very Asian. Japanese specifically. Was I Japanese now? It really didn't look like it, none of the doctors looked very Asian, nor did the woman I assumed was now my mother. Movement from my right pulled my attention that way and I turned my head as best I could with underdeveloped muscles and blanket-pinned arms. There was an oddly shaped bundle of pale blue clothe in one of strangely dressed doctors arms and I could see it squirming even from where I was. When I heard the god awful scream of a new born I realized with horror that dear god, I had a twin.

A man dressed in civilian clothes stepped forward and took my brother, or assumed he was a he from the color of his swaddling, from the doctor, smiling and approaching the two of us. I winced when something hit my eyes, light reflected off an odd band on the man's head. I realized then, now that I was looking at it, that everyone else in the room save my mother wore one as well, a plate of mettle right across their head. And there was something very, very familiar about the symbol on it.

A triangle attached to a spiral and a twig coming off the end. Now why was that familiar…

No.

Oh no, you must be joking.

It had to be a hallucination, I got a concussion when the car hit him, I was in a coma and I was imagining the whole thing. There was absolutely no way!

But there was. I had been reborn in an alternate universe, one that should have only existed in the imagination.

I was in Konohagakure.

And my dad was a ninja.

"Ren to Aya Kimura," one of the doctors said, looking proud while my new parents smiled down at me and my brother. I looked back up at them, watching an odd look pass my mother's eyes, who sent it to my father, who looked down at me and frowned slightly before setting Ren in the dark haired woman's grasp. He said something I had no hope of actually understanding, the only thing I caught was something about Ramen, before his slipped out of the room.

Or I assumed so, with my limited field of vision.

I was taking evaluation of my current state, too busy to care much. Kimura appeared to be my surname, which would mean that I didn't belong to any big clan and I wasn't family with any main characters. I had two parents, a brother, and was an eighteen year old trapped in the body of a new born that didn't seem to want to keep its eyes open. I needed to figure out when I was first of all, for all I knew the village had just formed, though judging by the spirals it was at least past Kushina's arrival in the village, they had the spiral of the Uzumaki's home village in it after all.

The door opened and I twisted as much as I could, making a fuss until my mother hushed me and someone laughed from the door. It sounded vaguely familiar and I twisted further, finally getting to see who was laughing at my valiant struggles and freezing when I caught sight of two people I had least expected to see.

There in the doorway, beside the man that was now my father, stood the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki.


	2. Chapter 2

As it turns out Minato was our godfather, and out godmother was Mikoto, well, she was Ren's. Kushina was my godmother. Apparently they had made a deal when Itachi was born, that my mother would be the godmother of Mikoto's first born, and Kushina would be the godmother of my mother's first born, and when they were born Mikoto would be the godmother of Kushina's. Twins were unexpected, and to make up for it Mikoto became his godmother as well.

I know, it's complicated.

Over the next three years I grew and progressed in leaps and bounds by their standards. Once I had the language down I started digging out dictionaries, desperate to replace my missing vocabulary and reading anything I could get my hands on while Ren played as much as he wanted. I joined him now and again, just to keep him happy, seeing as he is my brother now. Minato found the whole thing amusing, my father I think was rather scared of my lust of knowledge, and Kushina babied me to the point I may have screamed if she didn't terrify me as well.

I was clawing my way up, gaining knowledge as fast as I could using whatever means I had. Library workers who had once tried to direct me to the children's section found themselves being chewed out about age based discrimination, book store keepers found a three year old running around their shops whenever she could, grabbing books on history, language, and mythology, and discovered that they could be educated on philosophy and psychology by a girl who only came up to their thighs. Even my parents discovered that I had a vast amount of knowledge on children stored in my mind, from alternative punishments to facts about the dietary system and how it matured. I cannot even begin to express how frustrating it is having a mind that is twenty one years old and the body of someone one seventh of that age, and those ten months of waiting for my godparents to die were by far the longest yet.

The only one I didn't scold was Ren, Ren who followed me even when he couldn't yet read himself, Ren who yelled at any child foolish enough to poke fun at me for my interest in books. I never scolded him, not in the way I yelled at my little sister back home anyway. I had made a vow to do better with this sibling. I did everything I could for him. I read him stories, told him fairy tales, and explained things when our parents didn't know how. I played with him more than I ever did Haley, my first younger sibling, if for no other reason than the fact that I needed to be as fit as possible to become a ninja, as Ren and I had decided to become.

I knew more than many people my parent's age seemed to. I had taken classes on sociology, psychology, anatomy, and had been around enough people in my life to know how they thought, how they moved, how they perceived things depending on the environment they were born in. Some people called me a protégé, though I was nothing of the sort, others told me parents to find a priest and make sure I wasn't possessed, and those I couldn't tell if they were joking or not.

The day Ren and I turned three was the day Kushina announced her pregnancy.

From there I had ten months. Ten month until Naruto was born, ten months until my god parents, and quite realistically one of my actual parents, died protecting the Leaf. I had to decide if I should change things, throw plot line to the wind and explain to Minato and Kushina what would happen, how I knew it, and how I could prove it to them.

But I didn't know what the results would be. There were so many things I had to try and predict, and by the six month mark I had given up. There were too many important things that happened in the future for Naruto not to be the jinchūriki.

So in the end I kept my mouth shut and hung around the two of them as much as was humanly possible, I even became a sort of underage messenger for Minato, running scrolls and sheets of paper around the Hokage's office and pretending he was too busy to see people when he actually snuck off to spend time with his wife.

My whole life became some kind of fan fiction as Kushina got further along in her pregnancy and Ren and I were told we have Kekkai Genkai called a 'steel release', but it had a habit of skipping a generation and we might not get it at all, seeing as our mother was most proficient in its use. It turned out that both our parents are ninja, our mother is a Jonin, and our father only made it to Chunin.

Ten months flew by faster than I ever knew was possible and Sasuke was born just before the night everything spiraled to hell.

Ren and I had gone to play with Itachi, as we usually did, when my mother volunteered to watch them while Mikoto and Fuagku were out I don't know where, doing I don't know what.

It had gotten dark quickly, and eventually my parents left the four of us to our own devises on the front porch, Ren and I having a competition to see who could catch the most fire flies and Itachi acting as the judge as he held onto his little brother. Normally we would have dragged the older boy along to play with us, but he declined, to in love with little Sasuke to join in the fun. The war had only just ended the year before, and while Ren remained mostly oblivious to the terror Itachi and my more perceptive self experienced when the troops came home, bandaged and broken, and when explosions sounded just beyond the village walls, it had deeply affected the Uchiha boy. He was a pacifist from then on, as I knew he would be, and he once told me that he would never let his friends be put in danger like that.

It only he knew.

But that was behind us, for the time being anyway. That night I was on guard, guilt, sadness, and fear twisting inside my small body as I knew what was going to happen, but I at least pretended that I was having fun with Ren for a while until I couldn't take it anymore and had to go sit down next to the Uchiha boys. Ren, used to my odd behavior by then, took no offense and ran off to try and con our parents into giving us after dinner snacks.

"What's wrong?" I looked over at the older boy beside me and had to smile. Ren was my best friend here, as cliché as it sounds, but Itachi was one of the people I had come to trust the most. I never told him anything about what I knew of course, but I got the feeling he would be one of the few people to believe me if I ever did.

"What? Nothing's wrong," I was a good liar, honestly I always had been, but the frown on his face and flick on the ear I received told me before his words that he didn't buy it.

"Then why are you crying Aya?" he asked, and I paused. I hadn't even realized that I was crying up until that point I was so lost in thoughts of my godparents dying, impaled on the Kyuubi's claw.

"It's Ava," I corrected him, just as I had insisted on doing my entire life. My parents weren't sure what to make of it, but Ren called me Ava, as did Mikoto, Kushina, and Minato. Itachi only ever called me Aya.

"That isn't what I asked," he said, and I sighed at the usage of my name. He never used the one I preferred, I don't know why. I scrubbed away the moisture leaking out of my eyes and looked at the stars, breathing unevenly.

"Something bad is about to happen," I admitted at last, leaning back on my hands to stare at the starry sky, noting that my twin had returned with a small bag in hand and taken a seat

"Bad?" my friend repeated, shifting his hold on Sasuke.

"Mhmm. Don't ask me how I know, but something's going to happen to the Hokage, and I'm worried about him and the fire lady," I admitted, watching Itachi smile slightly at my reference to my terrifying godmother before the quirk of his lips vanished and was replaced by a grim look.

"How do you know?" he sent a wary look to his precious little brother and I only vaguely realized Ren was leaning in closer, looking me in confusion and concern. I heard an owl hoot and looked up to see it take off out of a tree, wings spreading wide.

"I just said not to ask me that. And I don't. It's just a feeling. Like something's breathing down my neck, something big…" and it did, the hair on the back of my neck stood straight up, tingling with the energy that apparently the boys couldn't feel. Sasuke started crying then and my mother came out of the house, asking Itachi if he needed help but he shook his head and she left without saying anything else. If she noticed me crying she didn't react.

Then the alarm sounded. It spread through the village and out of nowhere there were people shouting that we could hear even inside the Uchiha compound, where we four sat safe.

"Aya, Ren!" our mother ran out, already yanking on a Jonin flat jacket and strapping weapons I assumed had been inside onto her person. Her brown hair, unremarkable in shade and length, was tightly pulled back for logical reasons, keeping it out of her face and I watched her come closer, scooping my brother and I off the ground.

"Okaa-san, what's going on?" Ren was squirming in her grip while I held on tightly, looking at Itachi while he stared back at us, worry creasing his brow when out father appeared then as well, gripping a sword tightly.

"Someone's attacking the village," my father muttered, frantically shoving a hand through his mess of dark curls, violet eyes darting rapidly to and away from the way the gates were.

"We need to go," my mother said slowly, starting to let my brother and I down onto the ground before I grabbed hold of her arm tightly.

"Don't go!" her head snapped around and she looked at me in surprise by my uncharacteristic outburst, looking just as worried as my father did and he came over as well, taking Ren from the older woman and bouncing him on his hip.

"Aya, we have to. It's our job as Shinobi," she tried to reason with me but I shook my head, terrified at the aspect that they might some of the lives lost to Kurama that night. I was three, physically at least, and there was no way I could live with my parents dying, let alone take care of Ren as well. I didn't even live on my own at home.

I almost tried to object, to tell them that they might die, before I realized how stupid that would be. They knew that, they had to, and it wasn't like I could actually confirm that they had died on that night, so for all I knew they would come back just fine.

I nodded instead and was set down next to Itachi, Ren dropping to my side as we looked up at out parent, both of whom smiled at us before bidding their farewell and vanishing into the night.

That was the last time I saw my father.


	3. Chapter 3

My father had been killed by the fox, in case that wasn't clear, and when my mother returned things were different. She no longer laughed with us as much as she used to, the light in her eyes dimmed and she watched from afar as we grew, taking missions only when we were really running low on funds. From then on Ren and I were more determined than ever to become ninja, Ren to keep others from losing their loved ones, and me to keep several people from dying and hopefully prevent the end of the world.

When we were six we enrolled in the academy, a year after Itachi graduated and the same year Ren discovered that he had inherited our mother's Kekkai Genkai, prompting her to train us both in the fighting style of her family, the Kaneko clan. We graduated two years later, my high understanding of the way things worked and surprisingly good chakra control matching Ren's natural talent. The same year we became genin Itachi became a chunin, and for the next three years he helped us train even as he progressed until he was finally an ANBU.

From there it was all dread for me because I knew what was going to happen.

Ren and I, who had managed to get onto the same genin team, spent a lot of time with the Uchiha's. We were even the ones that walked Sasuke home from school half of the time, and a good many times a week we had dinner at their house instead of ours. I had put my miniscule cooking skills to use until Ren got tired of moms lack of motivation for cooking and my failed attempts and eventually got lessons on it from Mikoto.

The hatred I had felt for Sasuke while I was living my other life waned and vanished as I spent more time with the bright, happy little boy, playing with him and Ren whenever they asked and watching over the both of them when Mikoto and Fugaku left Itachi and I in charge.

When I could I kept assholes off Naruto's back, Itachi and Ren helping me on occasion. I had gone ahead and told them the truth about him, his parents, and the fox. For a while Ren had blamed Naruto for our fathers death until I hit him and explained that it wasn't anymore his fault than it was ours for not keeping our dad at home, and from then on we both kept the kid from getting to beat up, when we were in the village.

The night of the massacre Ren and I were on a mission, and we only got back a week later to find Sasuke sitting alone on the pier. He ended up living with us until he was around eleven, and by then Ren and I were about ready to move out. Once one becomes a ninja they are, evidently, legal adults.

As it turned out we needed to anyway, because the year Sasuke got his own apartment (as apparently he couldn't go to Uchiha compound until he was eighteen) our mother hung herself from the rafters of our home.

We did leave, splitting the rent on a loft closer to a Hokage's office. The two of us managed to stay on the same team for almost every mission we received, though our third teammate from our genin years had quite being a ninja after flunking the chunin exams the second year in a row which meant we had an alternating third party member whenever they were needed.

When we were fifteen I knew that the boys would be graduating from the academy soon and started preparing for the times ahead. Since our mother had passed away I had decided it was probably a good idea to avoid getting more attached to people here than I already was, which proved to be easier said than done unfortunately.

At some point it had been mentioned by my brother that Sasuke and Naruto would be graduating that week, if they passed, and I admitted that I was getting another 'bad feeling' about it.

I had become notorious for my 'feelings', and to be honest they were honestly that, hair raising, pulse jumping, twists of dread inside of me. They had saved Ren and my own life many times in the past, and I wasn't sure why. I blamed it on instinct at first, but by that year I suspected I had developed some form of preflex to make up for my lack of steel release.

So when the day of the graduation rolled around we were ready for something to happen. Ren and I showed up outside the academy to congratulate Sasuke on his accomplishment and I flicked him in the ear when he played it off as nothing. I had tried to get him to be less arrogant, god knows I tried, but that damned Uchiha pride was in his blood.

We had both shown up in our typical clothes, what one would expect from a ninja really. The flat jackets were nice, but when we could we both avoided them, the slight add of bulk getting in the way of our mothers clans fighting style, the one we had both decided worked better than the one from the academy. So instead black shirts and ninja pants were the overall choice. For fraternal twins we were very much alike in most things, and it was almost creepy at times, even our overall appearance was near identical. We both took after our mother, plain and dull with brown hair, blue eyes and nothing even remotely unique.

It was no surprise when several of the kids started bragging that they were going to be better than our fifteen year old selves were, though I was sure not many would be. Actually I was fairly sure most of them would quite by the end of the year.

"Ava," I looked up to meet Ren's eyes and he jerked his head discretely towards the swing that hung from the tree nearby, or more specifically the blond haired boy that was staring at us from his seat upon it.

"He didn't make it," I mumbled, listening to mothers and father congratulate their children and several girls try and show our young companion how cool they thought they were.

"Could that be your feeling?" even before he had voiced the question I was shaking my head and I pulled away, ruffling the little Uchiha's hair as I past and ducking the swipe he sent at me. I took the long way around, not wanting to draw more attention to Naruto than he was already getting from the cows talking about him behind his back. They were pitiful and fear filled, disgusting really. I hated them more now that I actually had to listen to them than I did back in my old life, when I knew the jinchūriki would prove them wrong.

"Hey kid," Naruto jumped and looked over at me in surprise, hands on his goggles.

"It's you. What do you want Aya?" he sounded bitter, but honestly curious, and I was almost concerned with the irritation he threw my way.

"I told you to call me Ava. Sheesh kid if I legally change my name _then _will you use it?" I sat down on the ground next to the boy, propping my chin on my hand and staring at the civilians with their children and the Shinobi with their kings.

"You wish!" I knew it, I knew he did it just to annoy me. I made a point of telling everyone I actually liked to call me Ava, even the hokage did, and there were only four people that refused. Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, and my late mother.

"Yeah, I do. Listen, Ren's making dinner tonight, either Ramen or Udon, you should come eat with us," I pushed myself up, feeling my hair raise and knowing that Mizuki would need to talk to him about then.

"I might, if it's ramen," Naruto admitted, smiling a little bit then and I grinned back down at the younger boy, ruffling his hair fondly.

"Just make sure you eat something kid, can't have the future hokage starving can we?" I took a few steps away, waving at the now slightly happier boy before turning completely and letting Mizuki fool the poor kid into stealing.

"Well?" Ren asked when I returned, watching Sasuke try and escape the crazed fangirls that surrounded him. I almost felt bad for the brat. Almost.

"We're going to end up in a fight tonight," I stated, and Ren nodded, trusting me to know what I was talking about. I had never been wrong before, and I knew that I wouldn't be wrong then. Mizuki was getting his ass handed to him by the Kimura twins.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I realized that I didn't make it clear why Ava didn't stop the massacre so I'll make that clear here. Ava was only ten (to those in her new life) at the time of the massacre and she was just a genin at the time, so first problem, who would believe her? Second problem, (spoilers alert) the massacre was ordered, to stop a civil war no less. There was no way she could have stopped it from happening any more than she could have stopped the fox attack. So based on the information she had she decided that the story line needed to play out without too much interference from the outside, and as I mentioned in chapter two it would be hard to prove/explain things. Sorry I didn't make that clear earlier.**

**Update: recent reviews brought to my attention that I forgot to add in line breaks, so sorry about that. Breaks are usually changes POV between Ava and Ren, probably no one else, and I'll make it clear who it is within the first few sentences. If they're something else they're being used for I'll let you know. **

**If you notice the misuse of to and too please know that I do know the difference between. Microsoft word does not. **

* * *

Trees passed us by in a blur as Ava and I shot through the forest, side by side. Green streaked with brown surrounded us and the steady thump of our sandals was the only sound heard above the cries of the wind.

"You're sure about this?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer to my question. Of course she was sure, she was always sure. I didn't know how she knew a lot of the things that she did, she wasn't even sure of the reasoning, but ever since the first time she had had her 'feeling' she had never been wrong.

"Yep. C'mon, we need to hurry up," the sun had set and we picked up speed further, pumping chakra for good measure. I was getting twitching, I knew, and it was irritating not knowing exactly what was going to happen. Ava was lucky, she always had some idea of what was going on, more than I did, and even when I asked she would say that she wasn't allowed to tell me much for reasons I had never gotten her to explain.

She had said earlier that we would be in a fight by nightfall, and sure enough by the time the sun had set the hokage had called several of us chunin in to find Naruto after he stole the Scroll of Sealing. Where had he even gotten the idea to do that? The brat caused more trouble that I was pretty sure he was worth, but Ava said he wasn't a bad kid, and I trusted her judgment more than my own.

"Hold up," We paused, hitting a tree and sticking to it, me on the lower branch while Ava held onto a branch above mine with chakra, hanging upside down above my head. I tilted myself a bit, keeping her hair out of my eyes so I could properly see. Naruto, on the ground with Iruka in front of him.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking down to see the brat standing up, covered in dirt and breathing heavily. The scroll was secured on his back.

"Not sure. Kinda looks like the kid was in a fight," Ava commented, humming softly before she dropped, grabbing my branch and swinging down to the ground before I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

"Iruka! Duck!" I shouted, leaping forward and yanking Naruto out of the way just as a barrage of Kunai shot out of the trees and hit Iruka and my sister. Thankfully Ava wasn't hurt very badly, just a knife sticking out of her shoulder, and Iruka got away with just a stab to the thigh. It could have been worse.

"I see how it is. Mizuki!" Iruka spat out the name as the other instructor appeared, Fuma Shuriken strapped to his back and smirking in one of the more demented ways I've seen.

"Give me the scroll Naruto," Mizuki ordered, staring down at the brat. I took in a slow breath and felt my chakra start to twist, swirling under the surface of my skin until the cells had hardened into a shield nothing could break, ignoring the barest trace of phantom pains along my own shoulder.

He had made my sister bleed.

* * *

Ren was going to kill him. I knew that the second that the kunai struck my shoulder and pain flared out of the injury that my dear twin was planning Mizuki's murder. Ever since our father passed on Ren had been fiercely protective of me. I had always been protective of him, and while we had been close since our birth, and physically before that, Ren had taken his responsibility as my brother much more seriously, even though I was older by three minutes.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Naruto looked between Iruka and myself and a soon to be dead Mizuki, panic lacing his posture and eyes frantically wide.

"Mizuki lied kid," I explained, tugging the knife out of my shoulder and hissing when I felt it start to bleed. One of these days I really need to learn a few healing techniques. Not many, but at least something to stop bleeding. Luckily Mizuki had missed the nerves that travel though the shoulder, or that would have been a pain for me and an actual pinch for Ren.

"What?" I almost winced at the hurt sound he used. I had heard him say so much, scream at the heavens that he would succeed, never back down, yell at anyone who dared challenge his goal. I knew he hid and ignored the feeling of being alone, and I was so grateful that I had never experienced it in the same way he had, but I had never heard him sound so betrayed.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted, and I chucked the kunai back at its owner, "Never give him that scroll! It is a dangerous object that contains forbidden Ninjutsu. It was sealed, Mizuki used you to get it for himself."

"Naruto, Iruka is only afraid of you holding that scroll!" Mizuki barked, and I growled lowly as I flicked my hand, checking maneuverability before creeping over to the younger boy, crouching at his side and glaring up at the traitorous bastard. I wasn't sure when it had happened, but at some point between training and living I had accepted the leaf as home, and its children as my King, no matter how bratty they were. The thought of someone who was supposed to be a teacher betraying us like this made my blood boil, no matter that I had known it was going to happen.

"Bullshit! You manipulative piece of scum," I snarled at Mizuki, putting myself between he and Naruto in an almost protective way.

"Don't let him fool you Naruto!" Iruka ordered, and I had to wonder why I was the only one not on the border of shouting. Aren't these people supposed to be Ninja? Ren appeared as a shadow behind Mizuki, steel release glinting in the low light of the moon. Our eyes met and I blinked twice, receiving a single flicker of reflective blue iris in response. Message to wait received.

"I will tell you the truth," Mizuki declared, and I sighed when Iruka shouting for him not to.

"Here we go," I muttered, before looking back at the kid, "Naruto, everything he's about to say, I want you to take it with a grain of salt."

"A grain of salt?" He asked, but Mizuki was talking against and he looked away and back at the silver haired ass.

"After an incident twelve years ago a rule was created. That is, Naruto, a rule everybody but you knows," he was smirking, looking smug, and I wanted nothing more than to wipe that look straight off his face.

"Except me? What is it?!" Naruto shouted in my ear and I hissed, leaning away from overly loud ninja to be.

"Stop it Mizuki!" Iruka cried, and for a second I wondered why he wasn't just attacking. I knew why I wasn't, and then I remembered his leg.

"The rule forbids anyone from revealing that you are actually the demon fox spirit!" Mizuki crowed, twisted smirk pulling at his features, "You are actually the demon nine tailed fox spirit, who killed Iruka's parents, Aya's father, and destroyed our village. Everyone had been deceiving you ever since. Didn't you ever find it strange? Why everyone hated you so much?" I was almost knocked back when Naruto's chakra started swirling rapidly around him, a force to be reckoned with for sure as the boy screamed at him in denial.

"That's enough!" I shouted at last, finally losing my temper, "That wasn't Naruto you self-righteous, manipulative son of a bitch! It was the fox, Naruto wasn't even a day old then! Anyone who actually blames him is a moron."

"Die!" Mizuki threw one of the Fuma before Ren could stop him and I lunged, shouting with Iruka for Naruto to run before ripping out the tanto I favored and preparing to try and block the attack. I didn't make it. Instead Mizuki ha thrown a trick shot and it curved in an arc straight passed me. And directly towards Naruto.

I didn't need to look to know what had happened, so instead focused on watching Ren kick the traitor out of his tree and twist one of his arms hard with steel coated hand. Where I not the one who had taught him that exact twist I may have wince at the sickening crack the ensured.

I tuned out Iruka's words, allowing my brother to pull me up and standing at his side while Mizuki, with a broken arm and a broken mind, started shouting hateful words at the little jinchūriki.

"They're lying!" Mizuki continued, and I was vaguely aware that I was losing more blood than I should have been. And then Naruto was running.

"Ren!" I shouted, spinning around towards the direction he had taken off in and in a second my brother was gone as well.

"He's not the kind of kid to change his mind," I looked back at Mizuki, eyes narrowed in a harsh glare. The second his back was turned I was going to stab him so hard, "He will take revenge against this village using that scroll. Didn't you see his eyes? Those are the eyes of a demon fox."

I didn't bother to listen further, spinning on my heal and taking off after my brother and Naruto with a quick order at Iruka not to die. it wouldn't do if he kicked the bucket just yet.

Ren had lost him. He admitted as much when I caught up to him several hundred yards ahead and I sighed at him, falling into the familiar rocking rhythm of tree jumping. After a few more hundred yards we turned back the way we had come, splitting up and each taking a side to explore, left to me, right to him.

I found them when I was nearly decapitated by an off course Fuma Shuriken.

I dropped down next to Iruka, balancing on the balls of my feet and watching the knucklehead force Mizuki back. Broken arm or not the silver haired shit was still a chunin, and Naruto was barely a genin. But I waited, smiling when Naruto threatened to kill Mizuki if he hurt Iruka again. And then, of course, were his clones.

"Holy shit," I muttered, having forgotten through the years exactly how many shadow clones Naruto was capable of creating. Needless to say, Mizuki was soundly beaten up. The finishing blow came from Kekashi level late brother, who socked Mizuki on the cheek with a steel clad fist, no doubt chakra enhanced in strength.

"I kinda got carried away Iruka-Sensei, Aya, are you okay?" the boy smiled at us sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck while my brother and I hoisted Iruka up onto our shoulders.

"Hey Naruto, come here. There's something I want to give to you," Iruka beckoned the kyuubi holder over to us and I let him go, stepping back with Ren while Iruka gave over his forehead protector.

"So, dear sister, what happens now?" Ren looked at me, somewhere between teasing and serious and I slapped his shoulder sharply.

"Shut up. You know I can't say," I huffed at him irritated before Naruto called our attention to him.

"Hey, can we still have Ramen tonight?"


	5. Chapter 5

For nearly two weeks after the incident in which Naruto Uzumaki became a Shinobi in one of the most unconventional methods the Kimura Twins stayed close to the village, taking small villages and helping around the Hokage office when they weren't busy. Ren had no objections, he loved his village, and Aya, or Ava as she preferred, felt something. She mentioned it to the Hokage one day, and he increased the security around the village by a few extra guards, just in case. In all her life Aya had never been known to be wrong about her predictions.

It was later on, nearing the three week mark, that the twins were assisting the village leader in his duties of handing out missions to genin, fetching scrolls and offering suggestions now again. Halfway through the day the hidden leaf village's most loathed citizen made his complaint about boring missions after catching the same cat for the sixth time in a row. Like many Shinobi in the village the two held mixed feeling of hate and pity for that cat, though the pity was overruled whenever the feline escaped once more.

The leader of the village, one Hiruzen Sarutobi, was a kind old man who was fair to his people, and found the entire thing more entertaining than his subordinates or the young Genin team 7 did. Aya, who was standing behind the man at the time, frowned slightly when the old man asked for a C rank mission in place of the usual D. She complied, or course, and handed over one of the ones that been deemed less dangerous, an escort mission.

She stilled and Ren paused, tuning out the Hokage's words as he saw the far off look in his older sisters eyes and the tension gather in her shoulders before she shuddered violently and blinked a few times, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes shut for a moment before she frowned and met her brothers gaze, eyes flicking to the team of younger children and nose twitching slightly thrice. Her brother frowned and his left eye twitched before his lips curled upward, further right than left. His sister nodded.

"Lord Hokage," Aya began, drawing the elder man's attention to her, "I have a bad feeling about that mission."

Their leader frowned slightly, turning to address her while the client met his team of genin, "Do you believe we should call them back?"

"No," she shook her head, rubbing her wrist. Her brother stepped forwards and the silver haired teacher, Kekashi Hatake, turned slightly to look at them.

"There's no telling what it is, it could just be something as simple as a rock slide slowing them on their way there," Ren pointed out, brown hair flopping into his eyes as he pulled off his head band, retying it tighter than it had been previously.

"This is true… Team 7," Hiruzen called, and the youngers turned to look at them while the two siblings exchanged looks, "for an assessment on how you handle your first C rank mission from an unbiased source, Aya and Ren Kimura will accompany you for observation, unless a situation arises that requires their assistance."


End file.
